


Posture

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2012 [9]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Cissexism, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George wears knickers sometimes. Josh is fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posture

 

In hindsight, George really should've known. They are all in and out of each other's rooms all the time. Jaymi knows already, because Jaymi volunteered to room with him and George figured he owed him a bit of trust for that. Plus, Jaymi is... he... he has Olly and George figured maybe he'd get it a bit, or at least not just laugh at George for it. It's not even really an exclusively sexual thing for him. Sure, that's a part of it, but George does it because it feels... good. It makes him feel pretty and feeling pretty makes him confident and daring and it makes going on stage every Saturday to perform to the whole nation a bit easier so he'll be damned if he stops. Regardless of all that, they're just knickers! It's not like wearing knickers is that weird! Half the human population does it on a daily basis and they don't get any crap for it.

(Yes, George is aware it's not exactly the same, but it really should be.)

Anyway. The thing is. He's gotten kind of used to wearing them? So now he's using a rare twenty minutes to just chill out with his headphones on and because there is such a thing as wearing too much skinny jeans he took them off. He took them off and he forgot that he's wearing white cotton knickers, so when Josh bounds in through the door and hops up onto the bed next to him, he is understandably floored.

"Georgie, can I," he says, drumming his hands on George's back, before his gaze catches on the knickers and he stops himself. George turns his head around so he can peek at him from between the sheets and his hair and when he sees Josh's stunned face he catches up with what must be putting that look there. Fuck.

"Are you," Josh says before taking another short pause. "Are you wearing knickers?"

It's a far more calm reaction than George would've anticipated, had he anticipated this moment.

"It's Saturday!" he says and scoots out from underneath Josh's hands, sitting up and pulling his bare legs against his chest to hide the knickers. Josh's brows draw together and he looks honestly confused, like he's trying to piece together a puzzle he feels he should be able to understand but doesn't even know where to start with.

"Is there a rule about Saturday I don't know? Are you all wearing knickers every Saturday and no one's told me?" he asks, confusion and a bit of genuine hurt and wariness in his expression. George knows that particular kind of distrust, like no matter how much you love your friends, you're always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He never thought someone like Josh - good-looking, talented, popular Josh - would know what it feels like, but they've a lot more in common than either one first thought.

"No!" George says hurriedly. "Just me. Um. I mean, Jaymi knows, cause he, like, lives here too, but. He, um. He doesn't wear them."

"Why?" Josh asks.

"Cause he doesn't want to?"

"No, I mean, why do you wear them? And why only on Saturdays?"

"It's, um. A bit complicated?"

"I've got time," Josh says and his shoulders sag like he's settling in, looking at George all determined-like, like he's going to get him to spill all his secret just with the power of a stern gaze and his pout. George knows he's the better pouter, has the lips and the eyes for it, but Josh fights valiantly with what he has.

"I think maybe it's to do with how I was... fat," George says. "I don't know. Might not. Wearing them just makes me feel sort of... pretty. And that makes me confident. And I need to be confident to go out on stage and be the best I can so that we can get through another week."

He shrugs at the end of the explanation, like it's all he has to offer and, really, it is. He doesn't know why even the plainest of knickers make him feel like that though he supposes he likes how they accentuate his legs. He doesn't want to be a girl or anything, not because there's anything wrong with being a girl, but just because he's quite happy as he is. But he likes wearing girly underwear. So sue him.

"Oh, okay," Josh says. "That makes sense."

Does it?

"So, anyway. Can I have your phone? Mine's out of battery and I can't find my charger and I promised my mum I'd call her if I got the chance and."

"Yeah, sure," George says, handing over his phone. Is Josh really not gonna make a bigger deal out of this? It seems not, as he just flops down into the sheets next to George and calls his mum. George lies back as well and lets himself doze the rest of his time away.

\---

George fiddles with his jacket - always with the jackets! - minutes before they're supposed to go on. Josh bats his hands away and gives him a slightly shaky smile. None of them are impervious to nerves, especially not with their bi-weekly flirtation with the bottom two.

"You look great, stop worrying."

After their performance he throws an arm over George's shoulders as they walk off stage and says,

"You were gorgeous."

George is a bit confused by the sudden compliments, but knows Josh doesn't do insincere compliments, so he takes them.

\---

They never really knock when they waltz into each other's rooms - which they maybe should - but Josh starts knocking when he comes in with JJ. Never when he's on his own though. Once George is struggling into some joggers when Josh bounds in. Jaymi's sudden laughter makes him look up to see Josh shooting him a glare and a slight flush stain his cheeks. George's brows furrow. He's sure he'd've heard if he'd fallen over or something.

Ah, well.

\---

Jaymi's got Olly a room in their hotel and so obviously that's where he's staying this night. George thought he'd relish the chance to have the room to himself, but now he actually finds he misses the sound of someone else's breathing close to him. He flops around in bed for a while before he decides he'll just lull himself to sleep with his iPod. It's when he's blindly feeling around for it on the nightstand and debating turning the light back on, although he hates how the harsh glare usually wakes him up even more, that there's a soft knock on his door. George debates the chance of a fan being outside his door at this hour and whether he should pretend to be asleep.

Then his phone lights up with a text.

_Georgie, you up?_

It's Josh.

_Yeah. Can't sleep. You?_

_Let me in, then._

Oh.

George stumbles out of bed and when he almost falls flat on his face as his feet get caught in... something, he decides to turn the light on after all, glare of it be damned. He's getting up to go to the door anyway. That'll wake him just as much, he figures.

"I need to stay with you," Josh says and pushes past George into the room. "JJ wants to bring a girl back up from the bar."

"Oh, alright," George says, following Josh and climbing over him to get to his side of the bed. He slips back underneath the covers and doesn't bother covering up his huge yawn. He doesn't think he remembers what not being exhausted feels like.

"Get the light, would you?" he says, although it probably comes out garbled, lips lazy and smushed half into his pillow. Josh seems to understand though as the next moment the room's bathed in darkness and George can here the sheets rustle as Josh settles in. His presence drags heavily on George's eyelids and he mumbles a quick "good night" because he's sure he's going to fall asleep any moment.

He does.

\---

"Is it only on Saturdays?" Josh asks the next morning as they're both pulling clothes on to go down to breakfast in.

"Is what only Saturdays?"

"The... knickers."

"Oh," George says, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks. "Um. Yeah."

"Cause it's only then that you need to feel extra pretty?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"You know you're always fit though, right?" Josh asks, a line creasing his forehead in what looks like worry. George's heart clenches a bit in a confusing mix of fondness, gratitude and not wanting Josh's pity.

"It's complicated," George says and hopes Josh will let it lie. Of course he doesn't.

"How?"

"Cause knowing it and feeling it aren't the same thing." By now George is being a bit short with him and he doesn't really want to but he doesn't get why Josh is so invested in this. He never seemed to particularly care about George's self-esteem before and George doesn't want to be some sort of charity project for him. Bolster the nerdy fat kid's confidence and earn cookies!

"Alright," Josh says after seemingly mulling it over in his head for a bit. "Everyone has off days, I suppose. 'S cool that you have a failsafe fix."

George doesn't know what to say to that, so he doesn't say anything. Instead he grabs his room key and puts on his shoes and goes to enjoy breakfast.

\---

"Can I ask you something?" Josh asks, sitting cross-legged on Jaymi and George's pushed together beds, idly watching George trying to bring some sort of order into their chaos by making piles of clothes.

"Sure," George says, not looking up from where he's haphazardly folding a jumper.

"Is it a sexual thing, the knickers? Like, does it turn you on?"

George freezes in his movement and turns to shoot Josh a look over his shoulder. Then he turns back to the clothes and shrugs, carrying on with his folding.

"A bit, maybe? I mean, I've never done it in a sexual setting or with anyone or something."

"Hm," says Josh.

"Why?" George asks, curious now.

"Just, like, the ones you had on that time were really... simple? Like, they weren't _lingerie_ or anything. Just knickers. I was just wondering."

"Never had a reason for _lingerie_ ," George says with a smile, imitating Josh's tone. "And regular one's are easier to get too."

"It's not... you don't feel uncomfortable about... being a boy, though. Right?"

George has to turn around to stare incredulously at Josh at that. Josh looks so sincere and worried that George just has to fall into a flash of giggles.

"Hey!" Josh says. "I was trying to be nice!"

"I'm okay with my cock, Joshie, don't worry. I mean, it's sweet that you worry and all, but, really, there's no need."

"Okay," Josh says and George goes back to his folding.

\---

"Chin up," Josh whispers and taps the underside of George's chin when he is looking a bit terrified right before their save me song that week. "You're gorgeous George, aren't you?"

George can't help the involuntary smile.

The queasy feeling in his stomach is definitely all nerves and no butterflies.

\---

They make it to the semi-finals and somehow they know this'll be their last performance. Even the famous One Direction hadn't made it much further and they know those boys had a lot more support than they have now. They're still going to try as hard as they can, but they have no illusions. _Ella_ got voted off, for fuck's sake.

The morning of their performance, when George comes back out of the bathroom, Jaymi already in Josh and JJ's room, there's a something wrapped in blue tissue paper in the middle of their unmade bed. George wouldn't have noticed it anywhere else, but it does stick out from the white duvets and sheets. He reaches for it with a wondering frown creeping in on his forehead and debates what to do with it. It's probably not dangerous or anything. Not many people have access to the room, after all.

It might be meant for Jaymi though.

A little peek won't hurt, right?

He pulls the blue tissue from whatever it is, anticipation making him bite his lip a little. It's light and soft and George has no idea what could- oh. It's a pair of knickers.

 _Probably for me then,_ he thinks. And then, _Josh._

There's no note, no explanation, nothing, but somehow George is absolutely sure they're from Josh. Given how interested he's seemed, it makes sense, but at the same time, it makes no sense at all because these ride the line between regular knickers and _lingerie_. Why the hell would Josh be giving him almost-lingerie? They're soft, that fake kind of satin, in a dark, rich brown with a black lace trim around the edges. George likes them. Putting them and the tissue paper back on the bed, George takes a moment to bite at his thumb nail and have a think about this. Should he put them on? Obviously that's what Josh would've wanted, presumably. It's what they're intended for. Josh just wants to make sure he feels extra safe and confident tonight. It's sweet, if a little condescending.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he shucks his regular pants and slides them up his legs. It feels different than usual. _More_ , somehow. He's not sure if that's because they're from Josh (They are from Josh, right? Oh, who else would they be from.), or because they feel different, but this time it's definitely a bit of a turn-on to wear them. He tries to breathe it away and gets dressed as usual, bounding over into Josh and JJ's room and flopping down onto the bed. He's definitely not trying to accidentally make his joggers slide down and expose the lace trim. Definitely not. When he glances up, Josh's gaze is settled on him a bit more heavily than usual.

Yeah. Josh definitely sent them. George ignores the thrill it sends through him, knowing that Josh is wondering if he put them on, probably imagining him in them. Probably has since he bought them, but it would be worse now.

\---

"Break a leg, gorgeous," Josh whispers to him as they get ready to get on stage and trails a hand over the waist line of his trousers. There's enough of his usual note of teasing in his voice to make it seem perfectly friendly, but there's also definitely something suggestive about his touch. George feels like he's vibrating with energy.

\---

They don't make it and even though they've been expecting it, it's still the worst feeling in the world.

\---

When they're done with all the leaving interview bits and pieces for the show, they hold each other in a group hug for a few moments, muttering praise at each other and making sure everyone knows it was no one's individual fault, before they break up to nurse their wounds in solitude. Jaymi goes to find Olly and JJ goes to find alcohol. George thinks about joining him, but Josh wraps his hand about his wrist and drags him along, back to George and Jaymi's hotel room. They don't speak on the cab ride there or on the way up in the lift, but Josh keeps his fingers wrapped around George's wrist and George wonders if he can feel his erratic pulse beating there. Probably not, but George feels it so heavily in his chest and throat that he feels like he must.

Josh lets go of him when they're inside the hotel room and the door's closed. George takes a few steps into the room, switching on a bedside lamp, while Josh leans against the door.

"Can you," he says, breaking the silence and stops himself when he realises how loud his voice is in the silence that's been between them. "Can you show me? Please."

A hot flush crashes through George's body like a wave, but he reaches for his trousers anyway. His breath goes shallow and a bit of the heat has stayed behind and simmers under his skin. He looks up at Josh to make sure he's not misreading anything, but Josh's eyes are seemingly glued to George's hands on his fly, so George deems himself safe and carries on.

"Fuck," Josh says and takes the few steps to right in front of George when the black lace and brown fake satin of the knickers shines out from the open V of George's trousers. George isn't sure what his heart's doing anymore. He tries to take comfort in the fact that it's pretty definitely still beating, but is distracted by the aborted motion Josh makes to reach for him.

"Can I touch?" he asks and briefly looks up at George and then back down again at his nod. He pulls George's trousers down a bit more, eyes fixed on the knickers, before apparently throwing caution to the wind and pushing his trousers all the way down, letting them fall to his ankles. George toes off his shoes and the trousers and lets Josh do his staring. It's definitely more than just a little arousing now and if George isn't entirely wrong about this, Josh thinks so too.

Josh is careful when he reaches out to touch George, even though he only runs his finger along the lace trim over his hips and belly and the tops of his thighs. George feels his muscles jump at the contact and Josh flinches away for a moment, but comes back when George doesn't push him off, like he's drawn to it.

"You look so sexy," he says; whispers really, sharing a secret and making something warm spread in George's tummy like chocolate running out of a lava cake.

"I've felt sexy all day," George whispers back. Josh gives him a genuine smile at that, before he bites his lip and looks nervous again.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks and George's eyes go wide, but he nods. Josh nudges their lips together shyly, just touching them a few times before he dares stick around and go for an actual kiss. Even then it stays chaste for a while, both of them getting used to the feeling of one another against their mouth. It's George, in the end, who opens his mouth and invites Josh inside.

It gets heated then though, tongues meeting and pressing together a bit too harshly. George grabs for Josh's arms, needing to hold on to something so he'd maybe stop feeling like he'd float up and away at any moment. Josh in turn runs both hands along the lace trim, over the tops of George's thighs, over his belly and slowly but surely, inching down over his bum. It's not much to speak of, but between that and their kiss, George shivers and pushes a bit closer.

He remembers that he's still only taken off his trousers and begins pulling at Josh's clothes, not really remembering what exactly he's wearing right now, only aware that it's most probably too many layers. He pushes some sort of jacket off his shoulders and then runs his hands up over Josh's chest under his t-shirt. Josh isn't super muscular, but he works out every now and then and it shows in the planes and ridges of his torso.

"You too," Josh mumbles against George's lips, when George pulls the t-shirt up. George lets go of him then and steps back, pulling off his own clothes until he's standing in front of Josh in nothing but a pair of knickers that _Josh gave to him_. Josh seems to realise this the same moment George does, because he hauls him back in to kiss again and then turns them to sit down on the bed.

"No, wait," George says and when Josh pulls back, reaches for his trousers. "These too."

Josh shucks his own trousers and socks and shoes and George takes the time to crawl onto the bed, push the duvets towards the foot end and splay out over the white sheets width wise. Josh stares at him for a moment and then - most likely subconsciously - licks his lips and crawls up over George.

"You really do look stupidly gorgeous in these."

"I didn't know this was a thing for you," George says and means everything with it. Boys, knickers, _him_.

"Me either," Josh says, sounding a bit shaky, but mostly confident.

"Me too," George says and flushes underneath Josh's smile. He's never thought about this, but it feels pretty amazing right now, so he's very much willing to go with it. When Josh leans down over him to kiss him again, carefully pressing their bodies together, it's kind of hard not to notice that Josh is, well, hard. He is himself as well and so he spreads his legs and lets Josh settle in between them. He loves the way it makes them fit together and loves the drag of the knickers against his cock, when Josh rocks down into him a bit. He groans and breaks their kiss, because he tends to bite and doesn't want to do permanent damage to Josh.

"Good?" Josh asks and George both thinks it's completely superfluous and likes his consideration.

"Yeah," he answers, bucking up his hips to get that friction back. Josh leans over him more then and presses his forehead into the sheet next to George's head, so that their cheeks are pressed together, before he does it again. It's a bit shaky in the beginning, but they manage to establish some sort of rhythm that suits them both and George really, really likes how he can run his hands over Josh's back in this position. He has a thing for backs.

Josh is huffing heavy breaths next to his ear and this is all so strange, so completely out of left field, but George isn't going to complain about it. He likes the weight of Josh draped over him like this and he likes how thrilled Josh seems to be, unable to keep at least one hand from running over the edges of the knickers George has still got on, or spreading his hand over his hip to hold on to him. George lets one hand follow the line of his spine up into his hair and settles it there, fingers curling around strands of hair stiff with product, while the other drags his nails lightly over the skin of his back and side. Josh whines a bit in response and the movement of his hips stutters. George counts it as a win, even though he's not sure what they're playing or what the prize is. Orgasms, probably.

"Can you - on your hands and knees?" Josh asks, pulling back a little suddenly. "I want to. See."

One of his hands keeps him suspended above George, while the other pushes between George and the sheets, grabbing at his bum. George finds himself nodding and flops over gracelessly, only berating himself for it after he's done it. Josh doesn't seem to mind or even notice though, running his hands over George's back now, before letting a few fingers underneath the fabric of the knickers. He doesn't stray close to his arsehole, but George feels kind of queasy anyway.

"Not..." he says, unsure how to go on.

"No, yeah," Josh immediately agrees. He pushes George's legs closer together and runs his hands up his thighs. The weight of the mattress shifts then and George looks back over his shoulder, seeing Josh lean back a bit to get a better look at him.

"You're so gorgeous," he says and George has to sink down onto his forearms and hide his face, because he doesn't understand why Josh seems to think that of him. This doesn't really happen to George. Fit boys don't think he's gorgeous. But Josh does and then suddenly his weight is gone from the mattress all together, so George peeks behind him once again, to see that Josh is getting out of his pants before crawling back onto the bed, a little more insecure now that his cock is out in the open and George really gets to see how into this he is.

"I want. Can I try something?" he asks, shy and George bites his lip briefly and then nods, turning to face in front of him again. Josh spreads his knees to outside George's still pushed together legs and scoots up until he's right behind George and pushes his dick between George's thighs, up along his balls hidden in the fake satin.

"Oh," George breathes and almost misses Josh's aborted little moan for it.

"Alright?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, do it," he says, feeling a little thrill spike through him.

Josh doesn't wait to be asked twice and begins to push into the heat between George's legs and privates, rubbing his cock against the bare skin of his thighs and the knickers he's still got on. He snakes an arm around George's waist to draw his dick out and wank him off at the same time, but he falters and his movements stutter too much, making him whine in frustration. George pushes his hips back against him and brings his own hand up, spitting in it before batting Josh's out of the way. Combined with the feeling of Josh covering him and rubbing up against him so eagerly and the knickers still feeling a bit foreign on his skin it's really, really good. He has to switch arms after a bit because the one he's leaning on is starting to tingle like it's falling asleep and it doesn't exactly make for the best wank he's ever had, but the way Josh moans into the skin of his shoulder blades is kind of worth it. His hand bumps into Josh's cock sometimes and he sort of wants to reach further down and really feel it in his hand, but refrains, too wound up to really take his hand off himself and secretly hoping he'll have another chance to do so. Josh's thrusts are starting to get harsher and more erratic and the pressure he puts on George's balls winds up a bit.

"George, I-" Josh says and lets his teeth scrape over the skin of George's back. George shivers under the touch and nods his head into the sheets.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," he says and it doesn't take long until Josh stills against him and comes onto the sheets. A bit of it catches George's hand and he somehow feels like he should maybe be disgusted by it, but he rubs it into the spit-precome mix on his own cock and it feels deliciously dirty somehow.

"George, roll over," Josh says and leans back a bit to give him space. "Want to see, please."

George flops back over even quicker than he did the first time and feels heat rise in his cheek and belly at the way Josh is sitting back on his haunches, his own dick spent but looking at George like he's the last piece of a really tasty cake. As much as Josh seems to get off on watching, George likes being watched, and his hips stutter up into the tight curl of his fingers around his cock only a handful of times more before he's coming too, streaking over his chest.

When he's caught his breath, Josh leans over him and gives him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for my present," George says when Josh leans back. Josh simply laughs and grabs his own pants to slip back up on his hips and then a pair from the floor he thinks are probably dirty to wipe themselves off with.

"You're welcome," he whispers back, a bit belatedly, when they're both cuddled up underneath the blankets, closer than they'd usually be. Amidst all the emotional uproar of the day, George thinks he likes discovering Josh's secret kink for girls' underwear and attraction to him the best. He wants to tell Josh, but falls asleep before the thought is even fully formed in his mind.

It'll keep. Josh'll be there when he wakes up.

**The End**


End file.
